Just another Day
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Gia adopter a little girl and found out that she was diagnose with cancer. Jackson has a crises with hie girlfriend Monica. Will Jackson and Monica get back together? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**In the last novel summer break, Max was going to camp. A week went by, DJ went to camp. Uncle Jesse was putting up a banner. Stephanie came in the living room with Jesse's daughter Pam.**

Stephanie:"Uncle Jesse? What are you doing"?

Jesse:"I herd Max is coming home from camp today so I thought I put up this welcome home banner. I also went the the bakery to buy him a chocolate cake".

Stephanie:"Arn't you over doing it"?

Jesse"No. I even brought him a gift. It's on the coffee table".

 **DJ came in the house with Max.**

DJ:" Were home! What's all this"?

Max:"Oh cool! A welcome home party for me".

 **DJ looks at Stephanie.**

DJ:"Steph.? Did you do this"?

Stephanie:"Don't look at me. It's our uncle that did this"?

DJ:"Uncle Jesse"?

Jesse:"What"?

DJ:"It's not his birthday".

Max:"No Mom that's ok. It's just a homecoming party".

 **Max looked on the coffee table.**

Max:"Is this for me"?

Jesse:"Sure is buddy open it".

 **Max ripped the paper.**

Max:"Oh Wow It's a remote control car. Thanks".

Jesse:"Your Welcome".

DJ:"Steph. Can I see you in the kitchen"?

 **The girls went into the kitchen.**

DJ:"Uncle Jesse must got it from our Dad. I remember after we came home from camp, Our Dad threw a homecoming party for us.

Stephanie:"Come on DJ. Just humor them".

 **They came back in the living room. Jesse lit up the fireplace. Max was roasting Marshmallow's.**

Max:"Mom? Care for a s'more?

DJ:"Later. Tell me. What Did you did at camp".

 **While they were talking Pam walk up to the fireplace. Jesse looked up.**

Jesse:"PAM! NO! Getting to close is to dangerous. You could get burned".

 **Jesse carried Pam to Tommy's playpen. There was a knock at the door. Stephanie answered it. It was her Middle School friend Gia with her new adopted daughter.**

Stephanie:"Gia? It's so good to see you come on in. Who's this"?

Gia:"This is my new daughter Sarah. She's four years old". I came here to thank you".

Stephanie:Thank me. Why?"

Gia:"For turning my life around. Oh Jesse. I need you thank you too and the rippers to donate money to re-build my life. Thanks to you, I got my house back from the bank".

Jesse:"I do anything to help my niece best friend".

Gia:"SO are we having a party"?

Stephanie:"Well sort of. Max Just got back from camp today so my uncle threw a homecoming party. Would you like some cake"?

Gia:"I would love some".

 **The two girls go together to visit until Gia looked at her watch.**

Gia:"Oh my gosh we got to get going. Sarah has a Doctor's on Honey".

Stephanie:"Why"?

Gia:"The adoption agency call and ask me to get her medical records so a physical is required to release them to me".

Stephanie:'Why"?

Gia:"The guess that the general rule. They just want proof that I'm her new caretaker. Well we got to on honey were going to be late."

* * *

 **The next morning, The family was having breakfast. DJ looked out the window and saw Gia coming up crying. DJ open the door.**

DJ:"Gia? What's wrong? Where's Sarah"?

Gia:"She's at daycare. The test results came back from Sarah blood work and she was diagnosed with cancer. What if the adoption agency finds out? There going to her away from me".

DJ:"I'm sure they'll understand. These kinda things happen. Did they look back at her family history"?

Gia:"She never had a family. They were shot and killed after she was born. They lived in a terrible part of town. The social worker came and got her. The bad people were going to kill her too".

DJ:"Why"?

Gia:"They didn't like children living in their town. The police came to their neighborhood and arrest them."

DJ:"Who"?

Gia:"They were gang members. They called the wolf gang."

DJ:"Wait the minute. Rewind. Why did they kill the parent's?"

Gia:"They didn't like married people having children so after they saw then come home from the Hospital with a baby carrier, They aim for their gun and shot them on the spot. Lucky the social worker was right there and grabbed the carrier just in time from her van and got away.

DJ:"How do you know about this"?

Gia:" Because she was the adoption agency. She was there when all this happen. After she took Sarah, she called the police from her van. the court order for the gang to be execute because they killed 20 children and their parent's

Stephenie went into the kitchen and saw Gia sitting down with a box of tissue's.

Stephenie:"What wrong with Gia"?

DJ:"Gia found out that her daughter has cancer".

Stephenie:"I's so sorry".

Gia:"The Doctor wants to admit her to Children's Hospital to start her a month long chemotherapy so she'll be in The Hospital for a whole month".

Stephenie:"When?"

Gia:"She needs to be there tonight by 7pm. That the time they admit new patient's into the Hospital.

Max enters.

Max:"Hey what's going on"?

Gia:"Why is he not in School"?

DJ:"School doesn't start till next month. Max we need to take her Daughter to the Hospital."

Gia:"I need to go and get her have to leave after dinner, get her checked in and into a room. I can come of you like."

DJ:"Will meet you there."

* * *

 **At The parking lot, The family pulled up.**

DJ"Ok everybody out. Gia said that we need to meet her at the admitting desk in the lobby."

Max:"Mom Why did she ask for you"?

DJ:"Because I'm a Doctor."

Max:"No your not. Your a vet."

DJ:"Same thing beside she choose me to be the godmother".

Stephenie:"Are you series"?

Max:"Does this mean your going to have a magic wound and grant her wishes"?

DJ: No Max. That was a fairy tales".

Max:"I know. I was joking Mom.

 **They walk in and saw Gia and Sarah at the admitting desk. A Nurse was making her arm band.**

Stephenie:"Does she have a room yet?"

Gia:"Fifth floor on the cancer care unit room 510".

DJ:"Gia? Why don't you go home. I'll take it from here:"

Gia:"Just let me sign her in first then she all your's".

DJ:"Thanks for choosing me as the godmother."

Gia:"I choose you because you have all the knowledge of taking care of animal's".

Max:" What does has to do with her?"

Gia:"Because I know that help my daughter get through this."

 **Gia signed her in. DJ grabbed the wheelchair to wheel her upstairs. The first stop was the patient's changing area were she get change in a gown including her underwear because the Doctor ordered to place a catheter in her bladder get a sterile 24 hour urine sample. Then they went into her room were the Nurse was waiting for the supplies were she get both catheter's placed. She even had a teddy bear on her bed. The Doctor put her in a liquid diet for the next 24 hours because a urinary catheter was placed. They started her in chemotherapy through an IV.**

* * *

 **The next morning DJ was cooking breakfast until Max came down.**

Max:"Mom? I don't feel so good".

DJ:"Oh Honey come here let me feel your forehead".

Max came up to his Mom. DJ feel his forehead.

DJ:"Well you do feel warn. Why don't you go upstairs. I'll be up there.

Max went down upstair in bed. Jackson was getting dress getting ready for his date.

Jackson:"Hey little bro. What's wrong"?

Max:"I feel sick. That what wrong with me".

Jackson:"Faker".

Max:"I am not faking it Jackson".

Jackson:"Yea you are. I hear that Other little brother fake their MOther's so they don't have to School".

Max:"Jackson!? Mom!

DJ came in the room shaking the thermometer.

DJ:"What's going on in here"?

Max:"Jackson thinks I'm faking it".

DJ:'Jakson. Leave your brother alone. OK Max Open up. under your tounge".

Jackson:"Mom. Can't yo see he facking it.

DJ:"Jackson".

DJ pulled the thermometer out and red it."

DJ:"It's 101.9.

Jackson came back with heating pad.

Jackson:"Does this clue look he was faking it"?

DJ turned to Max.

DJ:"Max! Why do you do that?"

Max:"Jackson was showing me ways how to trick your Mom so you don't have go to School.

DJ:" Max:"Why don't you go have breakfast. I need to have a talk to your brother".

Max step out of the room. DJ lectured Jackson.

DJ:"How could you do that to him? Putting all that stuff in his head. He just a little kid".

Jackson "Sorry Mom."

DJ:" This reminds me a flashback I'm having. When I was 11 years old, I made the same mistake."

Jackson:"You"?

DJ:"Let me tell you a story. Their was a singer I admired Stacy Q. Anyway. I told my uncle how he got to go to a concert. But it was on a School day.

 **As DJ was telling a story, The scene fades into the episode "DJ's day off". After DJ finish the story, The scene fades out.**

DJ:"So Joey caught me and took me back home. On a toddler's leash. But there's no excuse for influencing Max like that. For that, your grounded for today."

Jackson:"Mom. I suppose to go out with Monica. She my new girlfriend. I meet her at teen camp."

DJ:"That nice Honey but the way to behaved, Your going to stay inside. First I think you should go downstairs and apologize to Max."

 **Jackson came downstairs.**

Jackson:"Max, I'm sorry what I did. I shouldn't teach you stuff like that."

Max: (Joking) Just for that, Your paying my medical bill from you allowance".

 **DJ was carrying a stack of French toast. Stephenie came downstairs."**

Stephenie:Well I'm off to the studio".

DJ:"What about breakfast"?

Stephenie:"No time. I have a meeting this morning at the studio an Uncle Jesse do not want us late.I'll stop at the drive-thru at McDanlold's pick something on the way.

DJ:"No your not. Here's a Beagle oh and take the DustBuster in case you drop some crumbs".

Stephenie:"DustBuster? You sound just like Dad".

DJ:"your right. I just turn into Dad".

* * *

 **Upstairs Jackson was in his room until Monica send A text. It said "Where are you. I've ben waiting for your at the Roller Rink. If your not serious about me being your girl friend, I'm breaking up with you. DJ came up stairs. She was bring up laundry. She see's Jackson lying on the bed crying.**

DJ:"Jackson, what's wrong"?

Jackson:"Monica just broke up with me. She send me a text. You know Mom, This is your fault".

DJ:"What did I do"?

Jackson:"You grounded me just as I was going out with Monica. If I din't go out with her, She find another guy to be with. She thought I was just using her".

DJ:"I'm sorry".

Jacken:(Interrupted being angry)"How could you do this to me? Now she won't take to me. She think I'm a fraud".

Jackson walk out of the walked in.

Stephenie:"What with Jackson"?

DJ:"Jackson hates me. What like of Mother am I? I think I was a little harsh with Him.I'll make it up to him by taking him out for Ice-Cream".

Stephenie:"Ummm DJ? He's thirteen not Six".

DJ:"Oh right then pizza". Oh by the way, How was your meeting?"

Stephenie:"I got a promotion. I'm doing a talk radio show".

DJ:"What is it called?"

Stephenie:"Teen talk".

DJ:"I remember. We used to do that with Uncle Jesse and Joey with we were teenager's remember"?

 **Flashback on the episode "Fast Friends".**

Stephenie:"I remember. It help me quit smoking oops".

DJ:"You smoked? I thought you were a foreign exchange student."

Stephenie:"How do you know"?

DJ:"Dad told me Olga"

* * *

 **End of Ch 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next morning, Max came down with a note. He was reading the note.**

Max:"May I have everybody's attention. I quote that this note was from Jackson wrote. Dear, Family or I'm not sure if your really my family. Mom, I'm so upset with you. You have ruined my teenager years so I decided to run away from home were I can be respected. Your son or former son. Jackson.

DJ:"Oh! No! Jackson ran away from home".

Stephenie:"Gee. I wonder who's fault is that?"

DJ:"It's mine. I was too harsh on him. I told him that he was grounded because he was putting idea's in Max's head now his new girlfriend broke up with him because him didn't show up on his date".

 **Jackson open the backdoor.**

Jackson:"Gotcha Mom".

DJ:"Jackson? Where were you"?

Jackson:"I was in Cosmo doghouse. I climb down the tree though my bedroom window so I won't wake you".

DJ:"I guess I deserve that. Where did Cosmo slept?"

Max:"On my bed and I slept in my sleeping bag on the floor".

DJ:"You plan this Max"?

Max:"Sure did. We got you good".

DJ:"Yes you did. Jackson, I should of apologize. I guess I was a little harsh on you. I'm going to make it up to you by taking me out for pizza and why don't you invite Monica to come with us".

Jacken:"Why bother. She won't even talk to me".

DJ:"How would you know. Give her a call. I'm sure she would understand.

 **Jackson picked up his iPhone and called her. She hung up on him. Jackson text her and explain and told her were to meet.**

* * *

 **At the pizza place. The whole family got a table. Monica showed up at the front door. Jackson came up to her.**

Jacken:"You got my text"?

Monica:"Sure did. Jackson please forgive me. I guess I was mad at something else and I'm sorry. Would you like to be my boyfriend again"?

Jackson:Monica, If it's all right with you, I think we could be just friends"?

Monica:"I like that besides my Mom freaked out when she found out the I had a boyfriend. She said I was to young to have one".

Jackson:"How old are you anyway"?

Monica: "Twelve. My 13th birthday is next week. Would you like to come to my party"?

Jackson:"I love to. How did you get here"?

Monica:"My Mom put me into an Uber. My ride was free since I'm a miner".

Jackson:"Care to join me and my family for pizza"?

Monica:" I love to."

 **Monica and Jackson walk to the table were the Fullers sat at.**

DJ:"See Jackson everything worked out okey. Hi you must be Monica I'm DJ's is my sister Stephanie My other two boys Max and Tommy ".

Max:"Please to met you Monica. Are you dating Jackson"?

DJ:"Max"!

Monica:"That's okey Mrs. Fuller".

DJ:"Please call me DJ".

 **The pizza man came to the table with a large pizza and a pitcher of soda. The whole family and one guess start to dig in.**

* * *

 **The end.**


End file.
